


Wakko at 3 a.m part 2

by ToonAuthor



Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Humor, Memes, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAuthor/pseuds/ToonAuthor
Summary: Wakko is definitely on something... or maybe (hopefully) it's just something else...
Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097558
Kudos: 19





	Wakko at 3 a.m part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a funny idea for this from a guest on my last Wakko at 3 a.m, hope you enjoy!

"Yaaak. Yakkoooooo." A voice whined.  
Yakko had gotten up from his brother who came to the ballpit with him.  
"What?" He said, aggravated. He was having the most kinky dream.~ But Wakko had ruined it.  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep, I haven't been able to recently."  
Yakko had known that much.  
"Whaddya want?"  
" I wanted to ask, if there were 2 people to first land on the moon and they had killed each other, would it count as being the first people on the moon or murder?"  
" What the fuck are you talking about Wakko?"  
"Whaddya mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> Something's up with Wakko my dude/dudette.


End file.
